The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
“Gaming” and/or the participation of people in games, including wagering games, is probably as old as civilization and is worldwide in scope. In the last half of the twentieth century, the proliferation of gaming in the United States alone is evidence that games of chance and/or skill are still enjoyed by large numbers of people.